Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) is a noninvasive medical technique, which is widely used to generate images of a region of interest (ROI) by exploiting a powerful magnetic field and radio frequency (RF) techniques. During an MRI process, a set of acquired signals may be processed and filled into a k-space, and then data in the k-space may be subjected to Fourier transformation to reconstruct MRI images. MRI images may suffer from ghost artifacts. To obtain images with low ghost levels, it is important to control signal stability and timing. Unfortunately, MRI system may suffer from gradient delay, eddy currents, or imperfections in gradient amplifier. These factors may cause k-space trajectory deviation from design and, thus, increase ghost levels of the MRI images. Therefore, it is desirable to reduce ghost levels of the MRI images effectively and to make the image clearer.